


Sexy Times

by cumberbatchsgirlfriend



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatchsgirlfriend/pseuds/cumberbatchsgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times

Sherlock and John do the do.

The End.


End file.
